


Three Secrets Rewrite Preview

by Septentrion_Euchoreutes



Category: Moemon, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Beta Wanted, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septentrion_Euchoreutes/pseuds/Septentrion_Euchoreutes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you want to beta, it would be easier to contact me on Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Secrets Rewrite Preview

**I've been slowly working on a complete rewrite of Moemon: Three Secrets. Unfortunately, it's probably not going to happen at all unless I get a beta reader for the series. Here is the first half of Chapter 1 and some new character notes. The characters are a bit different and more detailed than the original versions**

Michael and his sister Lindsay both sat in the waiting room of the hospital in stony silence, desperately clinging to some vain hope that everything would be okay. Despite everything their family had been through, this was probably the hardest. At least they had had their mother, yet now however she was unable to provide for them as victim of a stroke.

The grief was only just starting to kick in, but figuring out just what they would do and where they would go next Michael knew could not wait. They had no family left in the United States to take them in. Their immigrant father had died when they were young and his family was in an unstable Central American country. Mom's parents were both passed away and she never mentioned any siblings.

Their mother worked various jobs after their father died and she managed to barely support them even with the life insurance payout. He'd even been looking forward to getting a job at the local supermarket after turning sixteen only a few days ago so he could start buying better food and clothing.

"So what do you think will happen to us?" Lindsay asked worriedly. Normally his sister was very positive and upbeat, but even she was hit hard by the sudden loss of their mother.

"If mom doesn't recover, best case scenario we get a foster family in the same school district," Michael concluded. "Maybe Mom has some relatives that we don't know about."

"I don't think so," Lindsay said. "The doctors said she had no family on her contacts. They wouldn't tell me about the other contacts."

Idly he pulled out his handheld gaming console from his backpack and switched it on, attempting to forget about the hopelessness of the situation for just awhile. The game that was in the cartridge was Pokémon Gold. It was obviously old and out of date in comparison to the games that were already out, but he couldn't have afforded to be buying all the new games. This one he had received from a friend who had felt he had gotten too old for pokémon and decided to just give it and his GameBoy color away.

As for himself, he rather liked the game, even if it was old and out of date and already played a great deal by him. There was just something enjoyable about catching and training pokémon.

He started at where he had left off: trying to catch the strong legendary Ho-Oh. His team was as usual not made up of the strongest or the best, but more the ones he liked most. What he did however have was a Feraligatr which was strong against Fire types like Ho-Oh. He managed to weaken Ho-Oh enough with it to start throwing Ultra Balls at the legendary until after the 20th attempt, Ho-Oh was caught with a click.

Just as he did so, he heard a man's voice interrupt him.

"I wish the real pokémon were that easy to catch and tame. It really would make things a whole lot easier."

Michael and Lindsay both looked up at the bespectacled man who had spoken only a few feet away, curiously dressed in a doctor's white smock, but very clearly not a doctor from the hospital. He had a remarkable resemblance to the professor of the game. He had

"It's just a game," Michael pointed out.

"That's what most people think, I'm not at all surprised you would think that too after somebody from our world decided to make it into a game for a profit, but I wish to assure you they are very much real," The man said before holding out his hand for him to shake.

Michael took it a bit reluctantly as the man didn't appear to be all there as unless he was very much mistaken he had just suggested that pokémon were somehow real.

"I am Professor Elm, a pokémon Professor," Professor Elm introduced himself proudly, "I'm here out and about in the world at large trying to recruit young people such as yourselves to come discover for themselves the incredible world of pokémon."

Even though he had to admit that Professor Elm did bear a very striking resemblance to the figure he had known in the games, the fact that he was actually claiming to be him only seemed to better confirm just how deluded he was. Perhaps he had somehow escaped from the hospital's psychiatric ward.

"Um, why recruit people?" Lindsay questioned, seeming to disregard the fact that Professor Elm was obviously crazy. Well she probably still did, but was nice enough to at least pretend to take him seriously.

Lindsay had a way about her in that regard. She was happy and friendly towards everyone and never let anything get to her. In addition to her gorgeous black hair, she was a bit taller than Michael despite being only a year older.

He decided to ask Elm almost jokingly as even if Elm was crazy he at least seemed entertaining, "So how could Pokemon exist and hardly anyone know about it other than apparently you? It from another planet or dimension?"

Unlike his sister, he tended to be a bit more cautious and skeptical of people, although unlike her he would have to consider himself to be average in the looks department with his short black hair, and stood decently tall at maybe 5'9".

Elm smiled, seeming unconcerned if it appeared he wasn't being taken entirely seriously and said, "Well the pokémon world is still very much a part of this one, it's just sort of more out of the way and less noticeable than most places and I'm pretty sure it's got some space displacement thing going on. I've tried with science to be able to fully explain it but so far my research has proven inconclusive. The way I like to explain it to young people however is that the pokémon world is sort of like a pokéball. The ball's size in comparison to the pokémon it contains should never be big enough to hold it and yet it does. The pokémon world kind of works on a similar principle. There are inconsistencies of space-time that go unnoticed and the worlds are connected in ways that are highly improbably to find in the short term, yet over the long term the worlds invariable affect each other's evolution."

"They wouldn't happen to conveniently speak English in this world," Michael injected sarcastically.

"The common language is actually much closer to Spanish, which I believe you know. It's very much based on Latin. English was relatively easy for me to learn when your government came into contact our world for a brief time. It's important to note that the word pokémon was just used invent in this world for marketing.

"In fact, the language actually has a lot to do with where we have to go to get to our world. The strongest connection between our unexplored region of the Amazon rainforest with it containing far more lands and areas than should ever be geographically possible. So far it's mostly unknown to most humans of the outside world with a few individuals such as myself sort of bridging the gap between the two of them."

"So let's assume for a moment that what you are saying is true and pokémon are real," Lindsay questioned as too polite to just to treat 'Elm' like was simply crazy, "why want us to come there?"

Professor Elm merely shrugged and said, "Your grandfather was a friend of my dad. I guess it could be considered a family debt. My father only was able to become a trainer because of him. Even after his death, my contacts in this world kept tabs on your mom and informed me of her dire condition and her children's predicament."

While it sounded rather fantastical, Michael finally just decided to come out and ask, "So you wouldn't happen to have proof would you?"

A strange glint appeared in Professor Elm's eye as he said, "I don't need to prove anything honestly. Your mother already knew my world existed for quite some time. Her condition is improving and I explained the whole deal to her. You better study up on the language. By your mother's authority, you will be coming whether you believe or not."

A week later and Michael was still trying to comprehend the world he now found himself in. Just last week he'd been part of a normal school, had normal friends, and tried to live a normal life. As he looked around Professor Elm's lab, he couldn't help but think, This…this is definitely not normal. This…was something else. Everywhere were signs that much of what he had always thought mere make-believe was real. Pokémon were real. At least the world there were from was real. It was much more advance technologically, but Michael hasn't seen any creatures like pokémon at all.

At first he had been very skeptical but after Professor Elm had been able to prove that he was not in fact a crackpot by showing him some things from the pokémon world that he simply couldn't explain away, he and Lindsay had very seriously considered his offer. It at least sounded a lot better than their alternatives. Besides after having played the games so much he felt like it would actually be easy for him by now and he had a certain desire to go and catch pokémon only in the real world. Speaking of the real world Professor Elm still claimed the two world were a part of each other but didn't understand the scientific explanation that followed as to how that could be. At any rate, he could at least tell they got here from South America, having taken a plane, a bus, a cart pulled by a donkey, and then simply walked the final day to their destination through a likely mostly unexplored part of the jungle, but at last they had gotten there to Professor Elm's lab near New Bark Town. Apparently they would be getting a chance to go to the actual town after getting their first pokémon, graciously provided by Professor Elm like in the games.

As he stared at the oddly familiar looking stand where there rested three pokeballs, a certain feeling of excitement came upon him. Very soon he would be getting his first pokémon, a real one this time and start his pokémon journey.

"Michael, I see you're excited to get your first moemon, most trainers are," Elm noted with a smile.

"Is it the same three choices as the game?" Michael asked hopefully.

The Johto region that they were in just so happened to be the same one he had played most often on his Pokemon Gold version.

"Yes. We have cyndaquil the fire type, totodile the water type, and chikorita the grass type," Elm confirmed proudly, "so where is your sister to get her moemon?"

"Probably still getting ready," Michael answered. Professor Elm had been gracious enough to provide them with some rudimentary basic supplies, but Lindsay was still likely going over them to make sure she had everything she would need. He had done the same, but had been anxious enough that he'd gone on ahead of her.

"Well then, since I can tell you are so eager I'll let you just go ahead," Professor Elm told him, "you better hurry up before she shows up and maybe tries to claim the one you wanted."

Each of the pokéballs had a label. Michael already knew which pokémon he was going to get, having used it many times, and decided its nickname was going to be Bubbles.

"I choose this one," he said picking the pokéball up with the word 'totodile' in it.

"Are you sure, you don't even know if it's a boy or a girl," Professor Elm pointed out.

"The name I have for it isn't really gender specific."

At that, Professor Elm suddenly seemed a bit nervous before replying:

"Ummm, there are some things we don't let the Outside World know about pokémon. It's a bit different from the games."

"What do you mean, Professor?"

At that Professor Elm got yet more nervous looking and then suggested:

"You should have a look at your moemon. They are very much different from what you're used to…"

Of course, they wouldn't look like a cartoon, so he couldn't help but wonder what a real life totodile will look like during the entire journey here. If it was a horrific monster, that may be sort of awesome. Michael looked down at the pokéball and pressed the button to expand it. He then threw the pokéball and in a flash of red light, the pokémon was released. He had been mentally prepping himself for some sort of possibly terrifying creature, but instead well…

It was a girl. She was dressed up like a totodile and even had light blue hair with a red stripe, but she was a typically light skinned human and could certainly never have been mistaken for a baby crocodile. She had ocean blue eye and looked quite like her about his age even. She was slightly shorter than Michael and she looked fit and unblemished. The girl also was nervously standing there straining to keep her face up as if she didn't want to be here. To say he was shocked at what came out was an understatement.

"Professor, what is this girl doing here?!" he demanded hesitantly pointing at what should have reasonably been some sort of magical reptile.

[chapter continues]

 

Character notes(Spoilers if you haven't read the original story)

Michael Erikson(human) 17 M  
Black hair, Brown Eyes, Thinner mesomorph, 5' 9.5". American, Maternal grandfather was from Unova and Johto, Maternal grandmother was from Latin America, other grandparents was from the United States.  
Background: Former Boy Scout, Catholic but not religious. Typically a B or C student.  
  
Lindsay Erikson(human) 18 F  
Full Sister of Michael. 5' 5". Her natural reflective black hair is from the moemon universe but she doesn't know this because of hair dying. B student, but excels in sciences. Very polite.  
  
Ryan Havarian(human) 17 M  
Mahogany Town native. Ectomorph, 5'6". Brown hair that may appear red or blond in direct sunlight  
He's knows a lot about meomon and animal biology and ecosystems. He knows scientific langauge in regards to this. He started to learn evasion martial arts after the death of his best friend and girlfriend.  
  
Willaim Emyper(human) 27 M  
Strong gym body and blond hair. 5' 11". Religious, but switched order after Ho-Oh came to him.  
  
Bubbles(totodile) 17 F  
Bubbles has aspergers syndrome and she is nearly blind with nonverbal communication and she relies on words. She is good with numbers and spatial coordination. She can redirect Ice Beams in midair.  
Totodile: 5' 2" Light blue hair with a red steak. Average womanly biuld, except for an extra bit of butt. Light blue eyes.  
Croconaw: 5' 4.5" Curves filled out.  
Feralgatot: 7'1"  
  
Pinkie (jigglypuff) 19 F  
4' 11". Pink short style curvy hair frames her face. She has a mostly boyish bodyshape except for her rearend. Magenta eyes. She is used to men falling for her and she has no qualms about making Michael fall for her.  
  
Aeree (hoothoot) 16 F  
She is very rebelloius. She will pursue will make one of Lindsay's moemon cheat.  
Hoothoot: 5' 6". Dark Brown Hair with black lines. Black lines are also on her face. Wings are on her back. Yellow hazel eyes.  
Noctowl: 5' 11"  
  
Ella(Ledyba) 17 F  
Brown Eyes, black hair.  
Ledyba: 4' 7"  
Ledain: 4' 9"  
  
Sandie (Vulpix) 20 F  
Orange eyes.  
Vulpix: 5' 3" Red hair  
Ninetail: Blond hair  
  
Chelsea (Miltank) 23 F  
5' 4". Brown eyes. Absurdly large boobs and decent big butt. Wears pink and has a small straid of pink in her bangs.  
  
Ashton (Lavitar) 16 F  
Green Eyes  
5' 3"  
5' 8"  
???  
  
Alexis (Xatu) 26 F  
Purple eyes, Green hair, 5' 10." Resembles a native american in complexion and clothing. She feels certain that any relationship she is in is doomed to fail and she avoids all possibility of long term relationship. She is motivated by a desire to do good. All things being equal, she will push one person off a cliff to save two.  
  
Charlie (Cyndaquil) 15 M  
Brown Eyes  
  
Wolfe (mareep) 18 M  
Yellow eyes. He likes moemon with extremely large boobs but it doesn't let it get to him much.  
  
Euclid (porygon) 12 M  
Red eyes  
Porygon: He spent a lot of his early life isolated and in stasis and he just gets confused in any situation other than battle. He only had sex one time with Lindsay, but he did not even understand what was going on.  
Porygon2: He has a lot of programs installed to give him skills. He is a bit more confident although most of his skills are automated.  
  
Marco (lapris) 19 M  
Dark Blue eyes, tall.  
  
Jeremy (Garifirag) 17(deceased) M  
Purple eyes  
  
Maribel (Mareep) 16(deceased) F  
Hazel eyes. Wears fluffy clothes that hide her curves.  
  
Sally (Chicorita) 15 F  
[Redacted]  
She is very skinny and she puts a lot of effort into looking beautiful. Leaf green eyes.  
  
Justice (Skarmory) 19 F  
She was violent agianst humans as a wild pokemon and hated Ryan a lot for capturing her. Justice was supposed to be an ironic name. Adores Ryan for his personality and determination. She has gray eyes.  
  
Mellisa (Sneasal) 24 F  
Mostly asexual. Sky blue eyes and black hair.  
  
[One important moemon is secret]  
[others are undecided]  
  
Ho-Oh (Ho-Oh) Ancient F

Protector of human happiness and the one who resurrects. She is two stories tall and her breast aren't as proportionally as big as with other legendaries.


End file.
